1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet printer including sub tanks which can be extended and contracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-358918) discloses an ink-jet printer including extendable and contractable sub tanks provided in a path leading ink from a main tank to a recording head. The ink is temporarily accommodated in the sub tanks, thereby evening an ink pressure which is variable according to a remaining amount of the ink in the main tank.